redemption lost, redemption won
by heartagrambabe
Summary: What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? Dramione / Draco-centric. I've been so inspired late, I owe it all to Milton.
1. Book I, Part I

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

><p><em>"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin<em>

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

><p><em>Redemption Lost<em>

**Book I, Part I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. venom<strong>_

Honey meets silver  
>curious minds meets curious mind.<p>

only a child were they both when they first met  
>both vulnerable to the influence of the society around them<p>

she, the honey, was spared  
>he, the silver, was veiled in darkness.<p>

both smiled once at each other  
>and then never again<br>not for a very long time, that is  
>because sometimes, darkness conquers light<br>venom envelops sweetness.

_**II. weeping**_

From then on, the serpent bit the lion  
>snarls and venomous words were exchanged,<br>and at night, the lioness would lie in bed and cry  
>wondering what she did wrong<br>and in the dead of the darkness,  
>just before the dawn,<br>the snake would lie awake  
>cursing the life he was bound to live.<br>this was the closest thing to remorse a twelve year old could muster.

_**III. thorns**_

If she was a rose, then he was the thorns  
>he stares sadly into the emptiness of her frozen eyes,<br>and immediately starts to weep.  
>What a monster he is?<br>truly he isn't worthy of love of a beautiful rose such as herself,  
>he would always be the serpent in the grass.<p>

He knew he couldn't love her  
>he knew she couldn't love him<br>she was a fruit in which he couldn't taste  
>she was a beauty that he could not explore;<br>her skies and stars would remain an enigma to him

Gods laugh at his face,  
>the fates' threads continue to weave<br>and the serpent slithers on.

_**IV. noose **_

His noose is tightening  
>he knows what he does is wrong,<br>he knows the grave consequences of  
>his sins,<br>he knows that by betraying_ her,_  
>he was betraying himself.<p>

He is only a child, even at seventeen,  
>he is no man<br>he is no sadist,  
>he is broken.<p>

_**V. envy **_

He is envious  
>he is envious of her heart<br>he is envious of her intelligence  
>he is envious of her resilience<br>and her fire.

He, on the other hand, was ice  
>frozen in a hell in which<br>was harder to escape from  
>than survive in.<p>

_**VI. devil**_

he has seen the face of evil  
>he has looked into the eyes of the devil.<p>

they were wrong about what they said,  
>the <strong><em>devil<em> **isn't beautiful  
>he is grotesque, cunning and cruel.<p>

He looks into the mirror  
>and he wants to die.<p>

_**VII. weakness**_

he stares into the old man's kind eyes  
>eyes that remind him of hers<br>filled with unwavering kindness  
>heavenly light.<p>

He feels his hands shaking  
>he feels his life crumbling<br>and whispers of the derange  
>of his weakness reminds him<br>that he is indeed  
>still a boy.<p>

_**VIII. kill**_

"I have to kill you,  
>or else he will kill me,<br>don't you understand?!  
><em>I have to kill you..."<em>

_**IX. extinguish **_

His flames, to which she inspired,  
>no longer flickers,<br>it is dying  
>he is dying on the inside,<br>there is no hope.

He and his family flee.


	2. Book I, Part II

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

><p><em>"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin<em>

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

><p><em>Redemption Lost<em>

**Book I, Part II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. surrender<strong>_

in the months that followed  
>the young serpent only obeyed<br>didn't dare to speak a word  
>because in his words<br>would be a death sentence  
>and this was his surrender<p>

_**II. dream **_

however, he still dreamed of her  
>his lioness<br>his heart convulsed with worry  
>as these dreams were macabre.<br>Nothing but howls of agony  
>and maniacal laughter<br>and carved in blood  
>a racial slur in which he has come to loathe<p>

_**III. fallen**_

his family is losing the Dark Lord's favor,  
>oh how bitter the taste of reality is.<br>they are bleeding  
>they are convulsing<br>they are the hidden whispers  
>they are fallen.<p>

_**IV. rip**_

his beloved, his unrequited has been captured  
>and as he watches his nightmares unfold<br>he only wishes to rip out his heart  
>he would give anything<br>to feel nothing.

_**V. lost**_

in this, as he cries himself to sleep,  
>terror seizes his heart<br>he is truly a monster  
>and redemption is lost.<p> 


	3. Book II, Part I

**Redemption Lost, Redemption Won**

**Summary:** A poem expanding several chapters (books) - Dramione / Draco-centric. Inspired by Milton's epic Paradise Lost. What if he was like Lucifer, the fallen angel, his pride and loyalty was his grave sin but what if, unlike the fallen cherub, he could be saved? -no worries, this is much, much shorter than Milton.

* * *

><p><em>"A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad act the good. Each should have its own reward." - George R.R. Martin<em>

_"In the end, it is our defiance that redeems us. If wolves had a religion – if there was a religion of the wolf – that it is what it would tell us." - Mark Rowlands_

* * *

><p><em>Redemption Won<em>

**Book II, Part I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I. echo <strong>_

he hears her in his dreams  
>an echo<br>a memory  
>and they are bittersweet<br>because she was only an echo  
>and he was her worst enemy.<p>

_**II. war**_

he sees her again  
>he sees the haunting look in her eyes<br>a look of longing  
>a look of worry<br>a look of disgust  
>with herself or with him?<br>the battle rages on.

_**III. ruins **_

he stands with them  
>he stands in the ruins<br>just to be near her  
>he is in ruins.<p>

_**IV. redemption **_

his name sounds like poison  
>coming from the Dark Lord<br>and he can feel her eyes on his  
>can feel everyone<br>closing in.  
>it was now or never.<p>

"No.."

_**V. silence**_

no other words could be said  
>all was silent<br>the dark lord was at a loss  
>he looked towards his parents and begged<br>hoped that they too would join  
>only his mother stepped forward.<p>

_**VI. smile**_

he fought so hard  
>potter was alive<br>and war continued  
>and he fought along side her<br>and in that moment  
>he swore he saw a smile.<br>a forgiving smile.


End file.
